


Marked

by DayDreamCarnival



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Ritsu is being cheesy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamCarnival/pseuds/DayDreamCarnival
Summary: It shouldn't bother him so much. Mao really doesn't know why it's such a big deal to him.





	Marked

Mao thinks it's unfair. It kind of is, at least. Ritsu has fair skin, bruises should easily show up on it, shouldn't it?

Then why is he the only one left with last nights hickeys every time? 

»They suit you, Maa-kun~«, Ritsu hums, tracing the dark red and purplish marks with his finger tip, smiling all too satisfied at his own work. The redhead can only slightly pout, complaining how he will have to cover them up now, though there's no bite behind it really. »But you like it~«, the older boy teases, grinning at Mao.

_It's really unfair_, Mao thinks as his gaze wanders from Ritsus face to his neck, shoulders, collarbone, _there's not a single trace left. _And it shouldn't bother him so much. It's not like he **needs** to leave hickeys on Ritsus skin to make it real. He doesn't have to proof something to anyone. What he has with him **is** real.

But he wants to. 

He doesn't really know why it's such a big deal to him. Maybe he does want to show Ritsu off, just a little. Just to show that he's taken. Maybe also so he has some kind of proof that this happened. He's still a bit overwhelmed to be honest. Mao never really thought much about relationships and all that it includes. He also always shrugged Ritsus »I love you~«'s off as something said between friends as a joke. When he learned that Ritsu truly felt something for him he felt horribly guilty about taking it so lightly – he actually still does. Maybe he wants to leave those marks as an apology to him as well.

Completely lost in his thoughts Mao doesn't notice when Ritsu calls for him, only snapping out of it when Ritsu lifts his chin, making him meet his gaze.

»Er– sorry, what did you say?«

»You're thinking about it again, aren't you?«

_Bingo_

How Ritsu always reads him so easily, he'll never understand. With a pang of guilt Mao adverts his gaze, softly apologizing. He didn't think he would remember, after all he only told him about it once when they both were sleepy.

»Maa~kun~", the older boy sings »you already left a big mark on me~«

Peaking up Mao lifts an eyebrow, not getting what he means. Ritsu then proceeds to take his hand and gently brings it to his chest, flattening it on it. They stay quiet for a while. Mao can clearly feel his heartbeat underneath, noting how fast it is currently pumping.

»That's where you left it.«

Smiling brightly Ritsu watches Mao grow more and more red until he scolds him all flustered for saying something »so embarrassing«. _It's cute_, he thinks. _Maa-kun is always so stubborn._ _Never wanting to admit that he wants to be spoiled too~. _And so he kisses him. Gentle, soft and featherlight, chuckling when Mao gets even more red before pulling him in for a hug, both cuddling for a while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few days ago. I'm sorry it's something short again orz


End file.
